Skinny Minney
by HyperHappy13
Summary: Pil Suk is fat and ugly. Her crush gives her 200 days to lose weight and become more beautiful. They day he debuts is the day she moves. She swears that she's going to change. MY VERSION IS DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW! PilSuk/Jason  Milky Couple
1. Ugly, Fat, and A Chance

_**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT MY STORY IS DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW!**_

Ch 1 Ugly, Fat, and A Chance

Pil Suk's POV

I am ugly, nothing. Yet I'm in love. He's is gorgeous and handsome. I'll be forever ugly, probably die, old and ugly as well. My name is Pil Suk, I go to Kirin Arts Academy, I am a singer, an ugly singer, I probably will not ever debut. The guy I like is Jason, the shining star who is going to debut tomorrow. I told that I liked him, but he told me he didn't like me, 'that way'.

But then, I offered a deal, that in 200 days, I would lose weight, and make myself more pretty, in 200 days...

But I didn't even tell him, I was moving today...

Now...

"Teacher Meng, Teacher Meng!" I shouted to the female teacher. She stopped and turned around towards me. "I want to lost weight 30 kg in 200 days! Can it be done?" I asked her. "Umm...Well, it depends on your will power, but wait, aren't you moving today?" she asked me. "Well yeah, but I'll take notes!" I said grabbing my notebook and pencil.

"Alright, remember, there is no such thing as ugly women, only lazy..." she continued on with the lessons.

"Ah, thank you teacher!" I said bowing my head low.

She smiled, "Just good luck."

^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^

I was saying my final good byes to Hye Mi, Sam Dong, and Teacher Kang. "Pil Suk, good luck, and remember, we will always be here," Hye Mi said kindly to me.

"Pil Suk, try your hardest, call us if you have any problems," Sam Dong said to me.

"Just do your best, smile, and be yourself, and you'll be fine," Teacher Kang said to me. I wanted to cry, no scratch that, I was crying, they all smiled at me. We all formed a group hug, even Hye Mi joined the group hug.

I knew that these were the people who I'd always remember, some of the most important people in my life.

"I will all see you in 200 days, I swear on it," I swore. "Why 200 days?" Hye Mi asked me. "It's just important to me. I swear I will be a new person," I swore, again.

"You don't have to change," Hye Mi said.

I took a deep breath from crying, and said, "I know, I know."

**_I KNOW, I KNOW, REALLY SHORT, BUT THIS IS A PREVIEW._**


	2. The Return

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE FOR MONTHS, BUT HERE IT IS! :D**

CH 2 The Return

Jason's POV

I'm back, after 200 days. What happens now? I tapped the leather armrest impatiently. I kept wondering if she even bothered to change herself. I sighed in utter remorse.

Pil Suk's POV

No, No, No, No! How dare I sleep in last night! It's my first day back too! My thin legs ran towards Kirin Academy as fast as they could. "Ughh. So. Pain. Ful." I muttered to myself, as I slowed down my pace.

Around five minutes later, I finally made it, and even had 15 minutes extra before class. I guess I was worried for nothing. I swiftly made my way over to my locker, and neatly arranged my books, notebooks, etc.

I had at least 10 minutes left until class so I decided to walk around for a bit. I stopped at a familiar locker, Jason's. I scratched my head awkwardly, deciding if I should leave him a, 'Welcome Back,' lollipop. "Oooo..." I muttered in a sharp tone as I started to hop in pure agony.

I got a few awkward stares from passing strangers, as I started to tap Jason's locker in a quick pace. I groaned and started to dig around my pack for the lollipop.

Jason's POV

I was walking around Kirin Academy until I bumped into Jin-Gook. We awkwardly wedged ourselves, until we were excused from each other.

I took a deep breath from getting 'caught', and continued on. I walked silently towards my locker and noticed something sticking towards the front of my locker. I started to smile as I got closer, and as it became the shape of a lollipop. I grabbed the stick carefully, and swiftly twirled it between my forefinger and my thumb.

As someone was passing by, I stopped him. "Umm, Excuse me, do you know where Pil Suk is right now?" I asked curiously. He gave me a strange look, "Didn't you hear? Pil Suk moved months ago, to New York, I think." He excused himself, then walked off to the direction he was going to. She moved? Didn't we have a... Deal?

I looked at the lollipop awkwardly. Then who could have possibly given me this lollipop then?

Pil Suk's POV

I saw a group of students pushing each other to get the sight of the room pumping and roaring with music. I quick slid towards the front to get a better view of what everyone was gawking at. I looked inside the room with utter surprise. Well, I'd never...

I entered the room with cation, and with some eyes looking with curiosity. I waited patiently for Hye Mi's and Sam Dong's dance to end. As soon as the music faded, Hye Mi raised her prefect arched brow towards me. She boldly stood in front of me.

"You are..?" she said questionably mixed with her monotone voice. "Can you remember your best friend's name?" I asked her with a devilish smirk.

Her eyes slightly widened. "You are... Pil Suk?" she asked me surprised. I nodded. "Ah, Pil Suk!" Sam Dong said coming in for a bear hug. "Hi, Hye Mi, Sam Dong," I said as I was tackled into a bear hug, given by Sam Dong. "Wow, Pil Suk, you look great!" Hye Mi said patting my back. "Thank you," I said as I came in to hug her. She hugged back.

"You guys have been training, you guys got much better, I praise you!" I said smiling cheerfully at them. "Thank you," Hye Mi said kindly. "Why don't we have lunch together, for old times sakes!" Sam Dong suggested. We all agreed to the idea.

"Hey I got to go somewhere, so I'll met you in class?" I asked them. They nodded and continued their way. I smiled, then made my way over to my locker, and carefully grabbed my stuff.

As I started to head to my class, I noticed a familiar face, and nearly froze in shock, Jason, my crush. He passed me without a glance.

"Long time no see," I said with my thick Korean accent. He stopped in dead tracks. "Has it been like, 200 days," I continued. After my remark he turned over to me.

"Could you possibly be...Pil Suk?" he said in utter surprise. I nodded and smiled, as he walked over to me, and looked me over.

The school bell's ring, echoed across the school, and through the hall. "I...got to go..." I said walking swiftly towards my class, and leaving him dazed.


End file.
